The Dance of Death
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Sakura can no longer see her brother. yes, no longer. Reikan a student of Genetics Engineering, studying in US doesn't arrive Tokyo yet. read the rest of the story to find out what happened to him, and what decision will Sakura take.


Disclaimer: I don't own JIGOKU SHOUJO.

A/N : enjoy and review!

_**THE DANCE OF DEATH**_

_It's almost midnight. Sakura is waiting for his brother Reikan. Today is the day for which her brother has promised to come home. _

_Reikan, Sakura's brother is a Genetic Engineering student. He is coming home after his studies in States. He has promised his lovable sister to take her to his place in States. _

_**Road, stood Ai and Hone**__._

"_Is she the one who is going to hell?" asked Hone to Ai._

_Ai didn't say a word. She kept on looking towards the girl on the opposite apartment. The girl- Sakura was looking helplessly towards the dark streets. _

"_Ojo?" Hone once more asked Ai._

"_No." replied Ai with that same hush tone. That painful tone of a girl from whom, Hone received her second life like the other two, Ren and Wanyudu._

"_Then why are we here?" asked Hone._

"_I can feel it. She will send someone to hell. For that we are going to spread ourselves outside the country." Ai replied. Hone could feel something deep and serious. "Yes it is quite serious. Why a young girl will drag us to abroad?" thought Hone and sighed. She knew that it's a mere beginning._

_**Next morning, **_

_Sakura didn't sense it when she fell asleep but still Reikan is not there! She is a student of oceanography and is continuing her final year. Day after tomorrow, she will have her result of final exam. _

_Sakura called to the enquiry in Airport._

"_Hello, Tokyo Airport. How can I help you?" asked a lady from the enquiry._

"_Hello. Yeah. Actually I want to know about a flight." replied Sakura._

"_Yes ma'am. May I know about which flight you are talking about?" asked the lady._

"_Yes. The flight number is TO-453" said Sakura._

"_Ok ma'am. Pardon me for a sec. I m checking out." replied the lady._

_After few seconds, _

"_Hello ma'am! Yeah, the flight has landed at 11 pm yesterday. And it had come from US." replied the lady._

"_May I know is there any passenger named Reikan Tsuchiura? " asked Sakura._

"_Um… give me a second ma'am….. Yes, the passenger list has the name." said the lady._

"_Ok, um thank you. But can you say me whether the passenger was there or not?" asked Sakura. _

"_Sorry ma'am. We don't have the list here at the moment, so you have to call after few hours." said the lady._

"_Oh, it's alright. Thank you very much." Sakura thanked the lady._

"_Its ok ma'am." replied the lady._

_After taking the shower and giving food to her cat Keiko, she called to USA._

"_Hello, who's there?" replied a boy._

"_Hello, is this oxford university's block no.1, room no. 4-B - 153?" asked Sakura._

"_Yeah, it is. Who are you, gal. Calling at this late night?" asked the boy._

"_Um… my name is Sakura Tsuchiura. May I speak to Reikan Tsuchiura, please?" asked Sakura._

"_What…? Oh sorry…. Um…He has gone to…. Um….. Japan, yeah to Japan." said the boy stammering over his words._

"_Really? But he hasn't arrived yet." Sakura said. She could feel something deep within the boy's words. It seemed that he is in very scary trouble._

"_Who you are gal?" asked the boy._

"_I'm Sakura, I have told you before. May I know who you are?" replied Sakura._

"_Why you want to know my name? Huh?" asked the boy, scared._

"_I think you are troubled, or scared. Why don't you want to tell your name?" asked Sakura like a detective._

"_whatcha saying huh? Why am I going to afraid of a mere girl? I'm Max." said the boy bringing some strength in his voice._

"_So Max, are you Reikan's friend?" Sakura asked._

"_Hey gal, don't play Sherlock Holmes with me. Why should I answer your questions? Huh? I don't know you, you don't know me. So?" *after a long pause* "You wanna see your brother, then come to US & find him." The boy thumped the receiver on the phone._

_**Disconnected**__….._

_Sakura thought," what the hell is going on there?" _

_A day passed; today Sakura has her result of final exam. And she is going to start her study in states as well as find her brother._

_Sakura went inside the house. Yes, she called it a house rather than her home. Something is missing. Yeah, she figured out what is missing. Her brother is not there. Today is the day, her brother had promised her to take to America. There her brother has done all the arrangements for her studies. He was very excited. His brother is the own person she left after their parent's death. Two big tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. _

_She got the passport and ticket for the flight and the name of the hostel where she is going to stay, from her brother. Tomorrow she will be in States. It was a kind of dreamland for her. But now she will only focus on to find her brother there. Yes, she has to._

_**Next morning,**_

_Sakura began her packing, she took every necessary item. She is going to stay there for 2 years. She took out the cat carrier from her store room._

_She went to bathroom, uncovered herself and went into the bath tub. At the moment, she can feel something warm deep inside her heart. And, that soft flame began to rise and burnt her throat and at last Sakura started to cry. _

_After half an hour, she came out from bathroom, dressed in her baby pink tee and black leather shorts, put on her dark silk brown hair on a lose bun and ate her breakfast. _

"_Oh it's nearly 11am. I have the flight at 1pm. Have to hurry. " thought Sakura._

_She put Keiko in the cat carrier, and taking out the two big suit cases went out and locked the apartment._

_She came out on street and called a cab. _

_**In airport, **_

_After checking of passport and visa, she put her baggage on the luggage conveyer and the cat carrier to the pet area._

_After that she boarded on her flight. _

_**USA. 10 pm.**_

_The flight landed on. Sakura came out and after taking her baggage and the cat carrier, she came to the exit point._

_The college has said to her that they will send a student to escort her._

_She looked for her name on the placards holding by various peoples. Luckily she found her name. _

_A dark haired boy holding it asked her, "Are you Sakura?"_

"_Yes, I'm." Sakura replied._

"_Hello I'm Abigail and this is Max." said the dark haired boy whose name is Abigail pointing towards Max._

"_Hello Abigail and Hello…." Stopped Sakura suddenly feared to hear the name Max._

"_Max…. honey." Said Max and winked to her._

"_hello." replied Sakura._

"_Wait a sec. I think I know you." Said Max, immediately._

"_Have you been to Japan recently?" asked Sakura._

"_No!" said Max._

"_Then I'm sure that you don't know Me." said Sakura._

"_Oh really? Ok Abi, take our miss universe to the parking lot." said Max after holding Sakura by her wrist._

"_I'm not a little child, boy. But if you wanna hold something than why not my cat carrier?" said Sakura after removing her wrist from Max's hand. _

"_Ok, ok girl. Be cool. Abi, let us take to oxford shire." said Max._

_Three of them went to a huge red BMW. Abigail went to the driver's seat. And Max led Sakura to the backseat. He too sat beside her. Abigail ignites the car and the shining BMW rolled through the road._

"_So gal, what subject you are gonna study here?" asked Max._

"_oceanography." replied Sakura._

"_Cool, through water. Good." asked Max._

"_hm." replied Sakura._

"_You have relatives here? Huh?" asked Max._

_The word made Sakura flinch a little. She wanted to scream at that very moment. Yes, she had. She had her brother here. Her own brother._

"_Abigail, when we are going to reach there?" asked Sakura._

"_Nearly half an hour more Sakura." replied the boy politely._

_The car was smoothly rolling through the road. Three of them sat inside the car silently. Sakura watched the scenario of dark outside. _

_At 11pm. In front of the girl's building block 1, the BMW parked. Max went out and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura went out and thanked Abigail and Max._

_She went inside the white tall building._

"_The girl is very cold but she is hot, isn't it Abi?" asked Max._

"_You already have nearly 100 girlfriends Max. Are you thinking to lure her too?" asked Abigail suspiciously._

"_Those girls are old dude. And they will don't mind one more." laughed Max._

_Inside the building, Sakura went to the lady who seemed the block owner. She was fat and expressionless as pumpkin._

"_Hello ma'am. I'm new here and just arrived. My name is Sakura Tsuchiura, I'm from Japan. May I know where is my room?" asked Sakura bowing her head with respect._

"_Oh my! So you are the cute Japanese girl! I have seen your photograph in the admission form." Screamed the lady in such a way that she is going to eat her whole._

"_Yeah I'm the girl." replied Sakura._

"_awwwww! You have a little pussy!" said the lady pointing towards the cat carrier._

"_Yes. You love cats?" asked Sakura._

"_Pussies are my heart. What's her name?" asked the lady._

"_Keiko." said Sakura._

"_Cute. C'mon girl, let me show your room." said the lady._

_They went to the third floor, and stopped in front of a door. They went inside. The room has pink floral wallpaper, a teddy bear clock. With a study table and chair. In the middle of the room there was a bed with pink bed spread. On the study table there was a pink lamp shade. Everything was in pink._

"_Love your room, dear? I guessed that since you are cute then you must love baby pinks! Don't feel homesick baby! Your Auntie Gloria is here" said the lady with a singsong way._

"_It's superb! Thank you Aunt, um… ma'am." said Sakura with a apologetic look._

"_Call me Aunt Gloria dear, what should I bring for you? I mean what you want to eat." said the Lady._

"_Ok I will call you Aunt Gloria. But I don't want to eat anything." replied Sakura. _

"_Ok dear, take rest." said Gloria._

_Sakura lay down on the bed. The cozy bed seemed like cloud. And she immediately sank in a deep sleep._

"_No, no, NOOOOOO!" Sakura waked up. She has beads of sweat on her forehead. Yes she saw a boy; yes the boy is her brother, Reikan. She could see him talking, no not seemed like talking… he was almost quarreling. It was like Twilight. 'A Hellish Twilight'. The other boy took out a knife; he's going to stab him. Her brother, Reikan. But then there was a great pain. She could feel an unbearable pain. Yeah she has seen one more thing, Max. The other boy in her dream, no it was a nightmare._

_Sakura looked at the clock, its 4 am. She lay again. And this time she has the flame but not of remorse; it is the flame of anger. She knew that something has happened to her brother which was caused to him by that flirty boy Max._

"_Hey June, how are you sweetie?" Max asked a curly haired girl and kissed her._

_June kissed him back. Sakura was noticing all these things happening inside the classroom. She managed to hide behind the door._

"_So you forgot that boy?" Max asked her acting to be surprised._

"_Are you talking about that Reikan?" asked June._

_Sakura looked at them. Max and June, they are talking about her brother! "That girl too knew him. Where is he now?" Sakura thought._

"_Yeah that boy." winked Max._

"_What the heck are you saying? I only Love you, Max. You said me to trap him since you wanted to get free from him." Max stopped the girl._

"_Shhhhh…. Don't say a word. It's not our house. You should be careful." Complained Max_

"_I just wanna ask you a question. What have you done to his body?" asked June._

"_Baby, I dropped it into RIVER." Max said and both of them laughed._

_Sakura can't resist crying. She went to girl's washroom and went into a stall. She sat on the floor, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Yes, her brother is trying to tell her this only. Yes, Max has started the DANCE OF DEATH over him. "no, I don't' want to know why he has done all these." Sakura thought. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw that Max into the pits of hell. Yes, she wants this. But she didn't expect that her wish will come true._

"_Have you heard about Jigokutsushin." asked a girl present with other girls in the washroom._

"_No! What is this?" asked the second girl._

"_I have heard about it. It's just a site also known as HOTLINE TO HELL, where you can ask to deliver your vengeance to hell. It is said that the site appears online exactly at midnight. I don't know whether it is just a rumor, oh, it is also said that the person can't access it if he doesn't have true hatred over his/her vengeance." said the third girl._

"_I think its a little bit scary." said the first girl._

_All of them went out. Sakura came out from the washroom. "Yes, Max, you are going to hell. You will fall in the pits of HELL." thought Sakura. Her face flushed with anger._

"_It's time." Ai said to her servants. _

"_Is she the girl who drags us to States?" Ren asked._

"_Be ready. It's time." Ai stood up. She went to the permanent twilight era._

_**Sakura's room**_

_Sakura opened and booted on her Laptop. She opened her windows and wrote the URL. But whenever she is refreshing there is same message. "404 Error". She looked at the watch. It's 11:59 pm. She sat on the couch. "Yes, the girl was saying we have to have true desire to send that person to hell. But I have the desire. Please. Suddenly the screen went black when Sakura once more refreshed it. It was saying, "I will take revenge on your behalf."_

_There was an option where the people can write their vengeance' name, and there was a send option too. She looked at the clock, yes, it's exactly midnight. "00:00". She quickly wrote Max's name and clicked the send option. There was just a flame icon emerged and the screen went black._

_When Sakura turned her revolving chair to face the other wall, she saw that there's a girl standing in a sailor's uniform. Behind her there was a permanent Twilight Era. Yes, she is seeing everything smeared in vivid scarlet, orange and reddish._

"_You called me, I'm Ai Enma." The girl began to say. Her red irises were like they have captured her. _

"_Are you hell girl?" scared, asked Sakura._

_The girl didn't answer her question. She just kept on talking._

"_If you truly wish to eliminate the person dominating you, you must un-tie the red string." Said the girl after giving Sakura a dark colored voodoo doll which has a bright red string tied around it's neck. _

_Ai continued," whenever you un-tie the string, you will immediately enter into an official contract with me. And I will immediately deliver your vengeance." She stopped for a moment. Sakura's mind began to think about the outcomes. But Ai's speech again took her out from her thoughts._

_Ai continued," however," Ai stopped for a moment. "When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. After your body dies, your soul will also take to hell as well. You will never taste what a paradise is. But it will after your death though. It will be your choice whether you want to deliver your vengeance or not." Ai stopped._

"_You mean, you will take me to hell too?" asked Sakura. Her purple irises showed her exhaustion directly._

"_It will. But after your death though." Ai enquired her._

"_And will I be also considering, I mean, will I also go through the same pain there?" asked Sakura._

"_Yes. But it wills your choice whether you want to deliver your vengeance through me or not." replied Ai._

_Sakura thought that whether she should send Max to hell or not. But suddenly her brother's face emerged in her mind and blind with anger immediately, she pulled the string in front of Ai, pleading, "Please deliver my vengeance. Please." Sakura dropped herself on her knees. She suddenly felt everything like flame. There were insects, crawling on her knees. She felt like she can't breathe. "Yes, I'm in HELL. Am I dead already?" wondered Sakura._

"_It is the pit of hell." Something hushed in her ear. She knew that Ai showed her what the hell looks like. _

_She again found herself in her pink room. She went In front of the mirror and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her night suit, and saw the sign of hell engraved on her chest. _

"_This will going to remind me that I'm going to hell." Sakura said to herself._

_**Next day**__._

"_You know, June said that Max disappear suddenly before her. They were on a date." said a girl named Madeleine._

"_Is it?" asked Nina._

"_I have also heard about it." said Rita._

_At the far end of the class, there was a girl sitting, looking outside to a tree. A sparrow was giving worms to her young. She felt that same warmness. Yes, she has honored her brother. Reikan. _

_-THE END-_

_A/N: please review my story. Please. Hope it is good. Thank you!_


End file.
